Harun ibn-Yahya al-Michindi
Harun ibn Yahya al-Michindi is the current ruling Caliph of the Michindi dynasty. Harun served as the commander of his father's royal retinue, the Zhayeden between the ages of twenty to twenty-two. After which he accepted retirement from the position and took a more embedded role in court politics by accepting the title of Vizier of Economics at the age of twenty-four. When his father Yahya died of severe influenza he was crowned the successor of the Caliphate and took the throne, with it the honorifics of the Palatial Custodian and Defender of The Mire. Early Life Harun was born on the fifth of Aram in the Hamalfite year of 4900 a year before the Caliph Khodor al-Michindi passed. He was the first of ten sons and twelve daughters born to Yahya and his four wives. As with the rest of the Michindi children they were schooled and educated by the Magi of the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha. He was raised within the Palace of Haison. In his teenage years he graduated from temple education and studied a range of topics between a number of individual teachers, delving into the topics of naturalism, economic theory, and military study. Commander of Zhayeden Harun closed his studies at the age of twenty and would have otherwise gone off to command units in the field. However his father interceded, instead opting to keep him in orbit around the throne and court as commander of the royal retinue. His cousin and study mate - Mufa ibn-Musa - was instead given his officer post in The Mire. His brief tenure as commander of the royal retinue provided little in the way of action. He did however make best of his abilities as commander, often representing the individual interests of the royal security abroad where he exercised his developing brand of silent pragmatism in Voldranian concepts. Believing that in order for the realm and royal security to be to scratch he used his position to import foreign weapons into the country by which to rearm the elite corp palace guards. His exercise was however tenuous, afraid that he would upset the careful balance of traditional practice with the arrival of outsider weapons or even techniques. Vizier of Economic Affairs In 4922, disheartened with his lack of active duties on a wider field Harun requested dismissal as commander of the royal retinue. He was granted his request and stepped down. Later that year he was offered the position of vizier in his father's court when his economics minister himself retired from duties. Harun accepted this role tentatively and stepped again into court politics in new robes. Harun's appointment to this position granted him a wider range of powers in national affairs and a greater voice in the ear of his father. The prince's subdued pragmatism rarely stepping on the tail of the reserved conservatism of his father. His father's limited interest in open trade with the Voldranians and in stepping into the political schisms of their international policies there was a period of enforced non-involvement with the Voldranians. Though despite the concerns of the Caliph his son plied a part of his position to seek out opportunities on lower levels. Under his office he created a series of smaller sub-offices delegated in part to the families of Haison and he himself. These offices served as small financing banks offering gold and low-level access to opening relations with non-state entities among the Voldranians as well as a road out to the Hamalfite diaspora. Harun's tenure as financial adviser to his father came to a close with his death and Harun's crowning as Caliph. Replacing him in office was his brother Riyadn. Caliph Harun accepted the title of Caliph at the age of twenty eight on 21st of Deryadid, 4926. As with predecessors, his initial actions was in mourning the passing of his father. The initial concerns of his advisers towards the new Caliph was in the concerns of his pragmatic nature possibly endangering the peace of the caliphate. Until then, the Emirs had largely held majority voice over Hisuuani Caliphate. The initial years for Harun was the careful political balance of reorganizing the court without forcing a coup, which intrique was already favoring his cousin Mufa ibn-Musa as a replacement. The tenuous court position made a dangerous atmosphere for a centrally-aligned conservative leader. The caliphate's isolationism was maintained for a time as he carried out his administrative reshuffling, appointing into power representatives of the Wali-Emir and Magi. This administrative shift favoring stability in his reign and ensuring that he could begin opening up Hamalfite ports in controlled trade. Desert Rule Main article: The Desert Rule of Harun The sudden unforeseen arrival of the Monitor caught the court of the Caliph and the kingdom by surprise. So much so that in the moments before the Monitor's aerial forces arrived Harun gauged that in the defense of the people it would be wise to not fight, but to protect the posterity of the House of Haison he would not surrender. What was declared instead was an exodus from the capital, taking who they may to draw the Monitor into a campaign of attrition in the boundless deserts of the Hamalfite homeland. The move was in part a success to the Caliph's forces as it drawed the Monitor's officers from important civilian centers to engage his guerrilla forces in the wilderness. The scattered asymmetrical leadership of the divisions ordered by the Caliph provided a sprawling goose chase for even aerial campaigns. And the protection of the dunes provided the cover for Hamalfite guns to lay in weight to shoot down the magically guided Monitor airships. For the most part, Haison was protected from any severe damage by the Monitor's forces due in part by the magical nullifiers built into the city's architecture that prevented direct encroachment by teleportation or even over-head maneuvers by his airships. During which regiments under the command of Salman ibn-Miruz marched into and occupied the ungoverned region of Aea, announcing independently their intentions to occupy and secure the land as defenders pending the blessings of the Caliph. At the Monitor's defeat and the Caliphs return to the formal court in Haison he granted these men their blessing, declaring the administrative manuevers to study and gauge the laws and alliances of Aea in due considering for their applicable conditions under Haisunnai law. Personal Caliph Harun is regarded as The silent Pragmatic. Like his forefathers he subscribes to a conservative state of mind in defending Hamalfite tradition and legacy. But not so much they should be shut away. His moves, adventures, and intentions of expanding or opening Haison to the wider world are often taken with personal silence, often declared openly by indirect means such as written edicts or reliance on third-party intermediaries. It is safe to assume is rule is often exercised through back-channels to avoid critics as a precaution to deflect criticism, using these avenues as a way to build a decoy for the still vocal reactionary and even reformist parties in Hamalfite politics. This is turn often a reflection of his personal routines. Rarely does he often leave the palace for personal enjoyment choosing instead to meditate within its walls or the private sanctuary in the personal quarters. Over the course of his rule he has purchased and moved a considerable amount of books for a number of sources into the palace library known to be his collection of references and citations. He married only once. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Hamalfite Category:Politicians Category:Leaders